


Prom Date

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: For the High School AU prompt from the 10 Genre Challenge! 
Ahim needs a date to prom.





	

"Thank you for escorting me to prom," Ahim says quietly, tightening her hold on Joe's arm. She can feel his body heat. She can feel the way his free hand hovers sometimes, not quite daring to touch her. 

"I can't believe nobody else asked you," Joe replies. He looks so annoyed at the idiocy of the rest of his gender when he says it, Ahim can't help but smile. Joe himself would never have asked, surely he can't find it too difficult to imagine others having the same problem. 

If he thought anybody had asked her he would be annoyed too; he doesn't think anyone at school is good enough for Ahim, least of all himself. 

Ahim's decisions are her own, however. 

"Mmmm," she says in the end with a carefree smile, not quite agreeing. She turned down a lot of offers in order to beg this 'favour' of Joe, after all.


End file.
